


A Little Help

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fic for MissKiku on Tumblr, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Lisa is giving Yoosung a hard time, MC is a good gf, New Relationship, cute couple, student life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: It's been a week since the party and Yoosung is determined to finish a paper for class even though he has an extension thanks to his injury, but Lisa keeps getting in the way so he calls MC over.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic for misskiku on tumblr, she as an AO3 but I don't remember what it is right now. It was a little late because I was busy being a good student and dying because of V's route. This fic was posted on my tumblr on the 23rd of September. I release all my work there first so it's a good idea to follow me there. I also do requests through there as well.

It had been a week since the RFA party and things between Yoosung and Lisa were fine for the most part, but today the young kitten was being a disaster. Every time Yoosung started to type the kitten would walk on the keyboard and if he put Lisa down and let her explore she would cry and knock things over, which would break Yoosung’s concentration. While Yoosung had already been approved for a time extension on his work due to his injury and hospital visits, he wanted to finish his paper on time. It was like a challenge that he had posed to himself and he was determined, but Lisa wasn’t making it easy.

She was like a boss in LOLOL that kept beating him. Though if she was a boss in LOLOL he would have his team to back him up or create a distraction for him. That’s when it hit him he needed back up. Who to call though? He didn’t trust Seven to look after the cat without torturing it or trying to take Lisa home with him, plus Yoosung wouldn’t likely get much work done with Seven there. Zen was out because he’s allergic to cats and likely busy with practice. Yoosung didn’t think his place was big enough for Zen’s ego. Jumin and Jaehee were busy at work, not to mention Jumin’s constant talk of being so rich and Jaehee’s dislike of cats would hinder Yoosung further. He hadn’t heard from V since the party and to be honest he knew if V was there that he would try to talk him out of writing the paper on time and to get some rest. So that left Yoosung’s dear MC.

Finding his phone that he had left in the other room so that he work on his paper without being tempted to log into the messenger he quickly dialed MC’s number and waited for her answer. Three rings later her sweet voice came through the phone and lifted his spirit.

“Yoosung! Hello! Have you finished the paper you wanted to yet?” MC asked happily.

Yoosung sighed on the other end before beginning to talk. “It’s good to hear your voice. I didn’t realized how much I missed you till now. About the paper… I’ve tried writing, Lisa is being a terror. I hold her and she attacks my hands and the keyboard. If I put on the desk she walks on the keyboard. I put her down and she runs from room to room knocking things over and making a mess. And the crying! I can’t concentrate like this MC! Can you please come over and watch her so I can finish the paper? I pay you back with dinner!”

MC giggled on the other end of the line. Her boyfriend was trying to bribe her with food to spend time with him and his cute kitten. “Oh Yoosung, you didn’t have to offer me food to come over and spend time with two cuties. BUT you already promised me dinner so no take backs. I’ll be over soon honey. Bye!”

MC ended the call with a kiss and it had Yoosung blushing. They were still a new couple so her calling him honey and kissing him through the phone made his heart race, his mind go blank, his breath hard to catch, his face turn red, and his knees get weak. He wondered then if he’d be able to finish the paper knowing that she was so close to him. If he was being honest he’d much rather spend the day with her instead of writing this paper and so the idea of saying that he could finish tomorrow occurred to him and was almost to tempting to resist, but he decided that he could spend much more time with her if he finished his paper sooner rather than later.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. “Thank God she’s here.” Yoosung said to himself before getting up and heading towards the door while trying not to trip over Lisa who was winding herself through his legs with every step. “Just a minute.” He called out. “Lisa please let me get the door. I called MC over to play with you.” His voice sounding quite vexed by all of Lisa’s neediness. It had been a long first week being a new pet owner. Finally making it to the door he opened it and let MC in. As MC walked in Lisa, being the curious kitten she was, she darted for the front door, but MC caught her and held her close.

“Where are you going? Huh? Where are you going Lisa?” MC said in a baby voice to the kitten who only meowed in response before purring at being held. “I can see why you are having a hard time. Don’t worry I’ll look after the little cutiepie!” MC said with a smile never taking her eyes off of Lisa.

“Thanks MC. I’m about a page away from being done with my paper so with you here taking care of Lisa I should finish pretty soon. Make yourself at home. The TV remote is over there and there are some snacks and drinks in the kitchen.” Yoosung started back down the hall to his computer room when an important thought hit him and he turned to continue the conversation with MC. “Speaking of food what should I make for dinner?”

“Ummmm… I don’t know.” MC said as she looked up from Lisa for a moment to acknowledge his question. “ Remember asking you what you thought your best dish was once and you said fried rice and I’m all for that as long as we have a protein to go with it. So how about chicken fried rice? Sound good to you? If you don’t have everything to make it we could go out and get the ingredients together. Our first couple shopping trip!” MC gave a little giggle at the blush that grew on Yoosung’s face at such a sweet and simple activity.

“Uh… I… Umm chicken fried rice sounds great. I know I shouldn’t wish this, but I kinda hope we don’t have everything just so we can go out together as a couple for a while. Ummmm… Hey MC would you like to go out and do something this weekend? Maybe a movie or something?” Yoosung was nervous about asking this as it would be their first official date and he had no experience with dates, but he thought with MC all the first date stress and tension his friends had talked about would melt away.

“Sure! Why don’t we plan our date over dinner tonight!” MC answered excitedly.

“Great! Okay well I’m gonna go finish this paper. If you need me I’ll in the computer room. Oh and the bathroom is at the end of the hall.” Yoosung said as he disappeared to finish his paper.

Time passed quickly now that he was finally able to focus on his paper. After an hour of writing he had just finished his last citation and saved his paper several times to both his computer and a flash drive. There was no way he was going to write that paper again. The paper now out of the way he was acutely aware of how quiet it was in his apartment. He made his way to the living room and there he found MC and Lisa cuddled up on the couch asleep. The scene warmed his heart, but he also felt jealousy rising in his chest. Being jealous of a kitten… He knew it terrible, but he wanted to be one curled with MC like that. As he was standing there MC woke up and looked at him with a soft smile.

“Hey honey. Did you finish your paper?” MC asked her voice softer than usual from her lingering sleepiness.

“Yeah, I did. You and Lisa really seem to get along.” He replied trying to push his jealousy aside and in doing so his voice sounded flat even to him.

“She’s a sweetheart. I’d be happy to come over anytime you need me to watch her or just to hang out with you both.” Her smile fell and a curious look came to her face. “Yoosung is something wrong?”

Yoosung sighed as an embarrassed blush came to his face. “I’m jealous…” He said quietly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” His voice had been so quiet that if MC hadn’t been looking at his face when he spoke she wouldn’t have even known that he spoke at all.

“I’m jealous.” He said again louder. “Jealous that Lisa got to cuddle with you before me. Jealous of the baby talk and kisses I’m sure you gave her while I was busy.”

“Oh is that right? Well then…” MC scooted over and patted the small space next to her and she smiled as Yoosung laid down next to her. She leaned over and gave him a short sweet kiss as he settled next to her. “ I guess Lisa and I will just have to give you kisses then too. Right, Lisa?” Lisa answered with a happy meow and curled up between MC and Yoosung loudly purring.

A genuine smile came to his face as he looked at them. “I like the sound of that.”

It had been a long week, but Yoosung could get used to more days like this.


End file.
